The Purpose of Matter
by Axalarus
Summary: Strong, determined and awakened; yet missing the essence of adventure before they came around/


**Author's Note: Well it's been long since i last updated my other story; i don't even remember why i stopped writing but this one has been in my head for so long that i stopped procrastinating and penned it down. Anyway, response to this will determine me if i should continue and how to frame the plot because really i didn't think anything much other than few key points which i am unwilling to bend from.  
** **Remember, Reviews are cookies**

 **Home? Darkness**

 ** _Present Time:_**

Darkness, he was definitely familiar with feeling of it, unable to see his own limbs. He knew what light meant of course, the bigger ones out there had told him about it, when you can see as far as eyes can take you, that was light and unable to see was darkness. He himself had felt on his skin, he wouldn't forget the time where he was able to look at full parts of his body in a reflecting liquid surface he was thrown into to fight beasts.

No, darkness was better, he was alone and usually meant no pain but those few moments in light was what he lived for till now. Seeing the world outside and hearing chaotic voices all around him. He yearned for those moments, maybe soon-

"Get up trash, it's your turn!" man accompanied by opening the doors of light ordered him. This was usual way of taking him to light so he got up and moved his taut body towards the man hulking in suits of metal. He followed them at adequate pace moving in between two of these metaled suited man.

"AND HERE WE HAVE OUR STRONG, BRAVE WARRIOR! TSANU THE UNDEFEATED!" voice echoed all around his being. This was always how the pain started and he would fight to end the pain, the struggle to live to see another day of light. It was always accompanied by major noises cheering him but not to himself. He would fight, for light, to see the light beyond the tallest of the walls he could see now. For now, he would fight…

As was the routine, he returned to the darkness of his small room again rubbing his small wounds and flicked his leg through which he had broken the face of his rival. The darkness welcomed him again in his solace to dream and to think about. He sat down ignoring the jeering of metaled man who shut his door after taunting him for umpteenth time. He was used to the usual now, ignoring the snipes aimed at him, forgotten his past life and his past itself. Only thing he remembered was his mother's last words

' _Stay happy sweetie. Stay alive Ragneel Natsu'_ she had whispered before closing her doe like eyes balancing her delicate features of her face as she was naked and breathed for last time. He was little older than 8 years then but he knew she wouldn't return and he had cried for the last time too. His mother had left him with those last words unspoken with all love she could muster on her face.

That was when he was brought to this world of circular walls and darkness as his sole companion-

"Hey! Are you back now?" a sweet voice entered his ears from right corner of darkness. Oh yes, the second companion of his since last 2 years. Another voice that spoke to him, sweet and gentle.

She had said her name was Erza. A strange name for a strange voice he had thought and replied with a _'yes'._ Natsu heard Erza squeal in delight as she buggered him with questions again.

"So who did you meet this time!? Did you make any friend? Did you see outside the walls!?" Erza asked away rapidly. Natsu made a shushing sound quickly quieting her down. If metaled man would hear the sound, Erza would be taken away too as had last two been.

"There were so many like us this time I lost the count. I waved at them and they waved back, I think this time maybe 10-20!"

Again Erza gave a happy shout in delight and thumped her hand on the wall. "Do you think they will help us out of darkness Natsu? My Mama told me friends help each other."

"I hope so Erza. I too want to see the light beyond the walls." He mumbled while chewing the bread he was provided for killing the man.

"Don't worry Natsu, someday we both will see the world together. You and me and discover the light to its end!" she said and Natsu heard a clapping sound. He imagined her clapping her hands together, he smiled "I am sure we would" he replied falling asleep immediately after eating the bread in soft sigh.

A warm breeze passed through the shore of Fuusha village in East Blue as a massive ship docked its shore for the last time.

"Came to say goodbye Anchor?" a jovial interrupted the teary eyed boy.  
Luffy looked at the captain of Red-Haired Pirates, sniffed but held himself up.

"I don't need to be in your stupid crew Shanks! I will find my own nakama and become strongest of all Pirates! I will be the KING OF PIRATES" a strong breeze followed his declaration as it ruffled his black locks.

"Pirate King, eh? And who is Pirate King Luffy you speak of?" Shanks inquired his face unusually serious.

"Pirate King uhh… means strongest of all! Freest of all!" Luffy said with thorough determination.

"Freest you say?" Shanks mumbled while removing his hat. "Freedom you mean? Take this hat Luffy, it's my personal treasure. The symbol of freedom and my past. No amount of Gold or Sake would mean more to me than this hat. Keep it safe and bring it to when you are freest of all. Eh Anchor?" Shanks said with a huge grin while pinning the worn Straw Hat on Luffy's unsuspected head making him stumble.

Luffy nodded, tears glistening his eyes as he promised to do so. "I will find my nakama and become the PIRATE KING Shanks. That's a promise of lifetime!" Luffy shouted out to Shanks retreating back.  
Shanks smiled some more to him and moved to a green-haired woman standing nearby in a hidden shade.

"I am happy that I got a chance to meet you Makino but you know the call of Sea is too strong for us to ignore now. I will never forget you." Shanks mumbled in her worn-down hair hugging her.  
Makino bristled in his embrace a little but relaxed after few seconds. "I will also never forget you Shanks-san. Please keep this as a remembrance." Makino said as she took out one of her earring and handed it to him.  
It was a white gold with _'S'_ hanging from it. Shanks nodded and took the earring quickly wearing it on his left ear.

Makino smiled at the handsome pirate, how he had made into everyone's heart in just a year he had been around. Makino clearly remembered the first day he had entered her bar with his crew behind him acting as stragglers. She laughed at the memory making Shanks chuckle too as they both parted ways for who knew how along.

"I will wait to hear about you Anchor. Get big and strong and come to me at the top!" Shanks shouted while massive red ship sailed away, the inhabitants of island waving a final goodbye to them.

"I WILL SHANKS!" was heard by all the crew members some of whom were crying openly.  
"I will miss the brat captain!" Lucky Roo roared a cry with his fellow crew around him sniffing too. "I know Roo, we all will." Shanks said with a smile gazing at the small piece of land he had left behind as he remembered his last talk with Makino.

 _"So, what do you think about him Makino?" Shanks murmured in her ears as they both laid on a nearby cliff.  
"Hmm..?" her voice quivered half asleep and awake as she looked at the red-haired man.  
"Luffy I mean. I see a lot of my old captain in him you know and sometimes he speaks with such passion as if I am talking to an adult instead of 10-year-old idiot who does not know the wrong end of sword." Shanks snorted fondly at the memory when he had showed Luffy a blade.  
He got a strong pat on his arm from the sleeping woman "Stop making fun of Luffy, he deserves better than that." She murmured in his arms, her face half hidden in his neck.  
"You know I didn't mean that, it's just sometimes I think I should take him under my wing you know. The world out there is too cruel and Luffy needs a more hands on approach."  
Hearing this, she got up; her face draped by her shimmering locks contorted carefully  
"Don't even think about taking Luffy with you Shanks. Not even I will be able to save you from Garp's wrath and believe me you don't want to cross that man. I owe him too much for hiding me and I cannot lie to him."  
Shanks didn't say anything tightening his arms around her as she readily got comfortable.  
"I just hope he survives. I was serious when I said he wouldn't last a week out there." Shanks whispered looking at clouds hovering above him.  
"He is a child of 10 Shanks-"  
"My father killed my mother in front of me when I was 10." Shanks said startling her completely. "My point is; he needs to be taught or Luffy won't make it Maki.!" His heated voice answered her.  
Makino's face softened as she tightened her arms around him.  
"He isn't ready for the sea yet but that doesn't mean he cannot learn on land. Worry not lover, I will help him hopefully with Garp's blessings." Makino whispered in his year playfully while bringing her soft lips near his.  
Shanks grinned "One of the many reasons I am mad about you…." he murmured locking his lips with her._

"It seems you are missing more than our Anchor sencho." Benn Beckman said standing behind him.  
"Ahahahahha, you caught me Benn." Shanks muttered still gazing at the waning piece of land.  
"You could have invited her captain. I am sure she wouldn't refuse it." Benn said as he relaxed on the railing, his back bent legs stretched out.  
"Funny you say that now. But I did invite her; refused immediately she did. Said had to take care of Luffy and pay her last favors due." Shanks snorted at the memory making Beckman grin too.  
"A pirate of such caliber with honor. What is the world coming to" Benn muttered following his captain gaze.  
He usually wondered what the deal was between Makino and Luffy, why she was so protective of the boy when they were not related in any way but refrained from asking believing it to be too personal to bring forth while she was busy doting upon either him or his captain.  
He let out a good huff as he turned back to his captain "Let bygones be bygones and worry about the future."  
Shanks laughed patting Benn's back "We'll see what the future holds for us Beckman. For now, go and protect our meat stock from Roo. I hear he is already on 10th bone!" Shanks laughed going towards his cabin, his overcoat billowing heavily with the wind.  
' _I will wait for you Anchor, don't disappoint me. Help him Makino.'_

Makino turned, a crystal streak leaving her eyes as she gazed at the red dot dimming with each passing second. She knew it would hurt to see him go but both understood their duties to each other. For Shanks, it was sea's call that he couldn't ignore and her responsibility laid with Luffy. Her attachment was not superficial at any cost and she owed a bigger favor than anything to be with Luffy, be it her own happiness.

She very much so wanted to leave with Shanks when he had asked her again and again to come with him; to sail out the world again to battle the dangers and live on the thrill, the ecstasy of living with whole freedom; she shook her head, that was all in the past. Now her duties lay with Luffy and providing him with everything she could.

"Nee-chan, Shanks is not coming back, is he?" Luffy asked, his big eyes pouting and face in a sad frown.  
Makino smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair "Don't worry Luffy, Shanks is at home" with that she took his hand and walked back towards the bar while the crowd present were also dispersing.

Makino fixed a bowl of steamy soup for Luffy while she herself took a bottle of ale and downed a huge gulp. "You didn't want him to leave, did you nee-chan?" Luffy asked not even touching the soup. Makino sighed and took a gulp again not replying. "I saw you crying nee-chan. You never cry." Luffy said, his voice soft and small as he looked at her.

Finishing her bottle, Makino got up and placed Luffy on her lap stroking his hair softly.  
"You are very important person to me Luffy, so was Shanks and he left already though I cannot blame him. For a pirate to settle anywhere and giving up the sailing would be impossible and Shanks was the biggest at heart. I loved that man but I couldn't go with him because you are still very small Luffy." Makino looked at Luffy, already asleep in her embrace, his face in a content sigh as he drooled a little. This was the reason she couldn't leave with Shanks, she had sworn to him never to leave his side and her honor dictated that she be by his side.

Makino snuggled his head closer in her breast as she sighed and made way upstairs towards his room to lay him down while she would continue the bar's work and management.

Next day, Luffy woke up as the sun shined on his sleeping self, windows opened a little to let breeze circulate through the room. He stiffened as he turned and felt a larger frame sitting next to him stir too. He never remembered waking next to anyone so he hurriedly got up and was getting off the bed just when a soft pair of arms circled around him and kept him in his place.  
"Are you afraid of your nee-chan now Luffy?" Makino grumbled with a teasing tone. The voice immediately satisfied him as he gave a happy grin and snuggled closer to his only family.  
"Never nee-chan" he beamed with a megawatt smile and wrapped his small arms around her too.

" _Tokorode_ Luffy, were you serious about becoming a big-bad pirate like Shanks?" Makino asked in a conspiratorial voice whispering in his ears.  
Luffy gave a big grin "Of course nee-chan! How else would I return the hat… HAT! NEE-CHAN! WHERE'S THE HAT! KAMI! SHANKS GONNA KILL ME! NEE-CHAN, THE HAT! I AM SOOO SORRY!" Luffy shouted while running around the spacious room like a headless chicken while Makino laughed watching the act.  
"Calm down Luffy. I took the hat yesterday when you were half awake, it's in the wardrobe on the right." Makino said smiling while Luffy looked like a rampaging bull stopped in time.

"Now wash yourself and come downstairs quickly for the breakfast." Makino said and left the room not before giving Luffy a quick kiss on the cheeks.

2 hours and a washed up Luffy later, Makino opened the bar again at usual 7 in the morning and started preparing for their breakfast.

Party's Bar was one of the busiest place in the village of Foosha, everyone loved the beautiful barmaid and food was always nice and liquor cheap. The consistent business also made Makino happy as she could provide for herself and Luffy with ease so.  
At noon, as Sun shone strongly with vivid heat waves, the doors of Party's Bar was slammed open as a rough looking man with wide moustache entered the bar, following him were six other men with similar clothing consisting of white baggy pants with black and white stripped t-shirt. They carried variety of weapons ranging from daggers, swords, guns while one had a shotgun supported on his shoulder.

The leader sauntered towards Makino as if he owned the place while she was polishing the wooden counter. Makino looked at the leering men around her before her gaze stopped on their leader.  
"How can I help you?" she said giving a faux smile.  
Leader leered at her showing his brownish teeth with a stinky stench though she didn't move back.  
"Me with boys hear the bar around here, a pretty barmaid and good food and rum. 8 barrels of sake and no-un gets hurt little girl." Leader announced in a loud tone while his group chortled with short bursts of laugh.  
"I am really sorry _sir_ but our stock is empty. It was yesterday a ship decided to restock on the island and bought out all the ale." Makino said with a polite smile while her fingers clenched beneath the desk. Her eyes drifted towards Luffy worryingly as he was looking at the man with anger on his face.

Said man barked a rough laugh "Did ye hear her _sir_ she says to me. As if I would be those fuckin fish running with pretty hands and faces." while all the men around him started laughing too.  
" I ain't no sir little girl. I am called Higuma in the mountains. You see this head" he said pointing to himself "this head fetches you 8 million berrys to the damned Marines coz this head murdered 53 fuckers around mountains. Me think your respect misplaced but me rewards you. Serve us lunch." He said as he sat down on the nearest table, his accomplices copying him and drew out six chairs for themselves.

Makino sighed and looked at other patrons of the bar who were hurrying up with their food and leaving. She quickly dished up a takoyaki and onigiri with dangos and served them hurrying to Luffy as he was still sitting quietly at the counter, his breakfast finished.

"Go upstairs Luffy and don't come down until I call you." She murmured to him while Luffy was still glaring at the bandits who were eating without a care in the world.  
"These are bad people, nee-chan. I will not leave you alone with them." Luffy said, his gaze defiant. She was going to order him but the bandits suddenly shouted for some water.

Luffy watched her sigh and go back with a jug in her hands. He didn't like these men, they were unfriendly and definitely not nice. By now the bar was completely empty except for bandits, Luffy and Makino. He saw her pouring in the glasses while she turned towards him but instead lost her balance as Higuma grabbed her hand and gave a harsh tug on her elbows. She fell on his lap with a surprised yelp as Higuma grabbed her waist and settled her on his lap laughing rowdily along with his underlings.  
Grabbing her waist with one hand, his other hand groped her left breast while Makino was left wide-eyed at the sudden attack. She tried to shift but was unsuccessful as Higuma roped both his arms around her.

Seeing the lecherous act happening before him, Luffy quickly snapped and ran towards their table shouting "Leave nee-chan alone!" he leaped giving a uppercut on Higuma's chin causing said bandit to throw up with surprise as he had not noticed Luffy till now.

Makino out of said bandit's grasp fell on the floor as her mind came to attention now. She quickly got up and corrected herself while said bandit was reaching to pick up Luffy by the scruff of his neck.

Higuma picked up and slapped Luffy making him quiver in pain while one of his accomplices seeing the kid hitting his leader threw a knife to quickly kill the boy but the knife missed by mere inches from his eyes and was stuck below his right eye making him cry out in pain as Higuma threw him on the floor.

Makino watched stranded at her position as knife was stuck on Luffy's face while he was flung on the hard wooden floor making him cry out in pain, it was then she snapped. Quickly picking up Luffy and removing the knife carefully, she took the jug of water to clean his bloody face as his face was contorted in pain as he sniffled occasionally, tears and snot running down his face.  
She cleaned as much as she could and bandaged his bleeding face with a torn scarf she wore around her hair causing her hair to fall down. She picked him up while stroking his back lovingly whispering sweet words in his ears.

Bandits around the bar started laughing at the display while Makino ignored them and laid Luffy's body on the nearby table.  
"You come here and ask for complimentary food which I provided without any arguments and you return it by hurting my son. That will be your last mistake." Makino whispered, her voice soft and grave at the same time.  
"Look boys, bitch's grown a nerve and talkin back! Now listen what will happen, I will fuck you bad then me boys will take everything from you! _Everything!_ " Higuma said in a low menacing tone.  
This caused the men around him to advance on the barmaid, her long hair whipping as wind blew through the nearby window. As soon as the first man took his first step, the other five found him on the floor with a hard clacking sound, a pen stuck in his throat, blood oozing from the unexpected wound as he gurgled and choked on his own blood dying a painful death.

The shocked bandits and Higuma turned their gazes to Makino whose hand was in a throwing gesture, fingers turned black.

"YOU BITCH!" Higuma snarled and rushed forward, his dagger drawn and ready to attack but next second found his working hand missing, a knife stuck in his wounded stump of the arm. He cried out in pain and rage of his lost arm "KILL THIS WHORE AND BRING HER HEAD" Higuma snarled to his men but none were listening to him. Three of them had already pissed their pants and rest were quivering in fear.

Few people had gathered outside the Party's Bar, they swore they could hear voices of massacre and demon from the bar that afternoon. None ventured in the bar for the remaining day and next while the bar remained close for full day and half.  
The day after, when first patrons entered the Party's Bar for their morning coffee, they would see red splotches of _paint_ on the green walls and ever present eight-year old boy missing from the counter while the barmaid's ever present smile missing from her beautiful face.

Nothing to think or say of it, they gave up and started churning and listening to whatever rumors they could and enjoyed the ever delicious food and wine.

 **3 years Earlier:**

A small dingy boat greeted the denizens of Illusia, in the temperate waters of West Blue as a blonde-haired well-built man stepped out of it giving off a huge yawn as if he had been travelling the vast blue sea alone. Citizens present at the beach near docks to whom he was easily visible gave a confusing glance as they shrugged with indifference and continued their work.

Newly arrived man got off his boat which seemed to sink as soon as he had hit the land, ruffled his blonde locks while eyeing the bustling island; Illusia town clearly visible in the distance with a Marine Base right nearby. His indifferent face turned into a small mischievous grin as he took in the full island.  
Illusia was one of the major trading hubs of the West Blue and so was naturally a very busy island. With more than a million inhabitants on the archipelago of majorly 3 islands and with calm temperate waters, this had paved the way for Illusia to become a major town and island for all traversing merchant ships. And such, to protect the inhabitants of islands, Marines had established one of the largest bases in West Blue in here at Illusia.

But this information had very little importance to the blonde man; what he wanted was to investigate a reported cave on one of the very small patch of land which had floated towards Illusia around a month ago from somewhere but nobody had dared to go there yet due to reported occurring of uneven behavior around the island like sudden strong winds lasting to minutes and uneven temperature around the cave as such.

Though citizens had reported this to Marines, the Rear-Admiral in charge had assured them that they already knew about it and investigation had already begun.  
At least that's what the newspaper had said and the blonde man was certain of his knowledge that his hunt was in the right direction.

So that's where he went after a short lunch and coffee at the local tavern; asking around the general populace people readily disclosed everything they knew to his bright smile and cheerful demeanor while few even asked him to come to their home for a visit which he politely declined.  
After an hour, he found himself sitting on a stone on the opposite side he had come from while eyeing a piece of land not too far away from the beach where he could see few men in white clothes with Marine Insignia on their back patrolling the island.  
Stealing a small Marine lifeboat docked near the shore, he carefully rowed keeping out of sight of the patrolling party while simultaneously keeping them in his line of vision. As he got near the shore of the island, he could already feel the change in temperature as it got hotter and colder in an instant.

In his stupor, he had failed to realize that he was in line of vision now as he had stopped rowing and waves brought him in eyesight of the Marines patrolling who shouted to gain his attention.

"YOU CIVILIAN! TURN AROUND; THIS AREA IS OFF-LIMITS FOR NOW!" one of them shouted while other made a sign of readying his rifle while pointing it towards the blonde man.

"fuck!" he swore to himself but did not the turn the boat around instead shook his hands wildly as if in danger.  
Both marines looked confused but lowered their rifles down as the boat now rapidly approached the shore of small island.

Both Marines approached him as he made a show of getting out of boat slipping and swearing but got up quickly as Marines came running towards the boat.

"You need to leave right now. This area is off-limits right now. Didn't you know, we made the announcement daily for weeks in the town!" one of the marine shouted again pointing the rifle but the blonde didn't waver instead his shallow purple eyes gave a huge yawn as his stomach made a great warble while the blonde fainted surprising the marines as they immediately ran over and sat him up on a nearby moss-bed.

"I don't think he is a native here, his condition says he must have been lost at the sea for a very long time." One of them said while the other helped the blonde man with a glass of water.  
Blonde man quickly drew huge gulps inside as he drank greedily and muttered a short thanks to the marine.  
"Where are you from and since when have you been at sea.?" Marine asked which blonde replied shaking his head, 'He doesn't remember anything, poor man.' Marine thought pitying the poor man.

"You rest while I contact the town hospital, seems you have had a very long and tiresome journey." Marine said while picking up a nearby den-den mushi. As soon as the second marine had turned to pick up the device, blonde man opened his eyes wide all of a sudden while simultaneously pressing his finger on the lower portion of the neck of the marine supporting him causing the said marine to fall himself on the ground. This in turn caused the other marine to turn towards commotion in a guarded stance looking for any hostilities but was soon met with a punch on his face which resulted in him being thrown back few feet skidding to stop, fainted.

"This is what they deserve if they are putting fresh stock to patrol island such as this!" he muttered to himself while dusting his clothes off the dirt and smirked at the downed marines. 'Shitty Marines'

He made his way inside the cave alerted and in guard, ready to spring to action immediately as he went deeper into the cave without encountering even a single marine until he reached what he deemed the end of the cave.  
Several marines in uniform including an old man in long white lab coat were standing surrounding a dug ground which the blonde could feel was the source of unusual natural occurrence around the island.

"Ahem!" blonde disturbed the group with a slight cough as he straightened himself and bowed to the now highly alerted group. One of the braver ones it seemed gathered enough courage to step forward "Sta… State your business here!" man tried to shout but came out as incoherent mumblings.

"FINALLY! I thought you would never ask! Allow me to introduce myself!" blonde man said, his voice full of joy.  
"My name is _None of your Business_ and my business here as you would know by now is in that pit!" blonde man said in the same tone causing the marines to frown while Doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he spoke "And you should know young man who I am and what harming even a single strand of my scruffy beard can do to you, your family and your village. I honestly never considered of such a miraculous existence as this in one of the blue of all places!"

"And nice to meet you too Dr. Vegapunk, the _official_ mad scientist" blonde said in a bored tone while eyeing all the marines critically as suddenly they fell down unconscious.  
Vegapunk's eyes widened as he took a step back but remained firm on his place now studying the blonde man in front of him critically.

"What is your name young man?" Vegapunk asked quietly "Such kind of control of Color at this age is amazing! You don't have to be an outlaw! Join me, I can help you!" his voice rising with every word.

"Resorted to recruitments now, have we?" blonde smirked amusedly. "I respect your ingenious mind and hard work you have done for the world Doctor, but the moment you voluntarily allowed the destruction of Red Islands is when you lost my respect; but since it won't be long now… you can call me Naruto, Dr. Vegapunk and as you would have guessed my line of work heavily relies on Devil Fruits!" Naruto called out to Doctor whose face had turned white hearing blonde.

"Aah... one of those Fruit Sellers, are you now? How much beries do you want for this one, take your price and leave scoundrel!" Dr. shouted advancing towards the blonde with scrunched eyes.

"It would be advisable to stay where you are Doctor; don't want those old bones broken now, do we? Honestly, I don't know why am I wasting my time here when I could have been on the way but since we are in mood, NO Dr. Punk, I am not a seller, I prefer the term Enthusiast; sounds much more fun, no?"  
Vegapunk sighed, "It seems we are at an impasse here, I can't allow a power like this to fall in wrong hands Mr. Naruto; the consequences would be very severe and I am sure Sakazuki will likely hunt you down the moment he hears about it." though Vegapunk did notice the blonde's face turning red on mentioning Sakazuki's name.

"I am done here Vegapunk, move aside or you will be with them on the floor. I don't need to touch your precious mind to break it!" Naruto shouted quickly advancing towards the dug pit. Vegapunk quickly jumped towards the blonde with a gun in his hand trying to catch blonde off guard but Naruto simply sidestepped causing the Doc to fall on floor hitting is head unconscious.

Naruto snorted at now unconscious Doctor as he made his way towards the pit and there it sat, the thing he had been running after since last 5 months!

It was a mango shaped fruit of brownish shade with different swirling pattern on it while the stem of fruit was attached with a vine to the soil below it. Naruto cut the stem which caused the fruit to change the color to a much lighter brown shade.  
' _Now for the other one…'_ blonde thought while looking around his eyes focused completely as he felt a presence towards his left in one of the walls as he punched a hole in the left wall of the cave and saw a banana shaped fruit hanging with the same pattern but of nearly green shade.

He quietly put the banana like fruit in a deep storage pocket inside his coat while picked up the mango one almost reverently ' _the power to shape the world, who would have thought; the Romu Romu no Mi, finally in my hands'_ Naruto thought resolutely as he took a bite of the ugly fruit, his face frowning with disgust at the taste but still ate the whole fruit swallowing the large seed inside too.

He could feel it inside himself, his body changing in ways unimaginable, a connection forming between himself and the ground he stood on. He raised his hand trying to bring forth his power in view.  
And there it was! The amazing sensation going through his chest to his arms, his fingers turned into earth, the same color which he stood on.

He left as quietly as he had come, sparing no glance to the unconscious genius laid on the ground like a haphazard child. It was just the start, he had a long way to go before he could even face the might, the obstacle that stood before him.

Coming out of the cave, the blonde with a bizarre sight of more than 10 warships circling the island from all possible direction while the largest one had a man standing on the helm wearing a coat of Absolute Justice, must be the Rear Admiral stationed here. It seemed like other two marines he had taken care of earlier managed to alert the base, Naruto thought as he made his way towards the shore. He saw the Rear Admiral taking a loudspeaker from another marine beside him.

"STAY AT YOUR PLACE OFFENDER AND KNEEL ON THE GROUND, YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED ON TRESPASSING AND POSSIBLE PIRACY! DO NOT RESIST, I REPEAT DO NOT RESIST!" the booming voice of Rear Admiral was heard all around the island.

Just after the announcement, Naruto noticed another shuffling of bushes behind him and sensed a presence so small which he had ignored earlier to be of some sort of animal. He ignored the Rear Admiral for now as he traced his steps back toward the bush and shifted to look the reason of commotion.

He himself was really surprised when instead of a rabbit or so Naruto found a girl of about 10 years' unconscious on the ground. Her rattily cut short black hair were marred with dirt and grime while her face had more than layer of dust covering her with few splotches of sweat and tears still sticking on the cheeks, while her physical condition was far below, he could nakedly see the ribs barely covered by the rag she wore while her starved stomach had few splotches of blood including her stick like arms and legs.

Naruto kept on staring at the _girl_ before he came to a quick conclusion. Turning around, his determined eyes now spotted the largest of all warship with Rear Admiral on it coming closer to the island's shore.

Naruto walked a few paces towards the shore as he closed his eyes focusing as his hands again turned brown, but this time of much richer shade. World stopped outside of his mind, he could feel the connection his conscious had made with the earth beneath him, his conscious directing the dirt and soil beneath him as his conscious directed them to do his bidding.

Suddenly he made a great heave upwards with his hand, muscles in his hand flexing to generate the force while his eyes snapped open.

"WITNESS THE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE CLASS LOGIA, REAR ADMIRAL!" he shouted as the ground itself seemed to shift while seawater backed down as a huge piece of earth rose from beneath the shallow seabed just in time to restrict the movement of warship. The sudden lurch caused the Rear Admiral to jump from the damaged helm and land on the water nearby the shore.

Naruto looked on amazed at the prowess of HIS devil fruit smirking all the while.

"So it was true, the cave had it but somehow a bastard pirate got his hand on the Devil Fruit! After all the resources the Navy had put on to find this fruit! You are going to die, PIRATE!" Rear Admiral shouted as he charged at the blonde with inhumane speed, his sword blindingly fast but the blonde made no move to dodge, just as Rear Admiral realized the futility of his actions as his sword passed through Naruto's body, the affected area turning to earth and back.

Naruto smirked before cocking back his hand and delivering a brutal upper-cut to the Rear Admiral's face making the said person spit blood from his face as he writhed on the ground in pain.

"Know this Rear Admiral Momonga, tell the _hypocrites_ sitting at the Marineford, that I Naruto will be coming for them very soon." Naruto said reading the name from the badge as he further kicked Momonga's stomach causing him to further throw up and contort his stomach in agony.

Naruto then proceeded back towards the bush where emaciated girl lay in blissful unconscious while also eyeing the warships as they weren't circling now had come into a formation side by side. Picking up the girl gently in his arms, he went on to make a small brown dingy from solid gravel and mud and went on to sail away from the island of Illusia and small cave island.

He did notice the Cave Island begin to disintegrate as soon as his foot had left the land and stepped into the dingy. Hoping that Marines would be able to save Dr. Vegapunk and their comrades from the cave itself before the island sunk completely, he looked at the dirt-trodden girl now sleeping with a little smile on her face, he too looked at the vast expanse of the sea and wondered what would the future hold now…


End file.
